Nosotros
by Cornelia Escipion
Summary: CAP 3 UP! Draco y Hermione ya tienen una relación, no hay historia previa que contar, pero... ¿Se han preguntado cómo sería su vida cotidiana juntos? ¿qué enredos y situaciones embarazosas podrían darse? Entren a leer sobre la convivencia de un mago entrando en el mundo Muggle de la mujer que ama. Cada capítulo es un one shot.
1. 1

_**Queridas/os he pensado en hacer un fic que solo contemple situaciones cotidianas entre Draco y Hermione, sin historia previa de cómo se enamoraron, solo situaciones de ellos ya juntos. El fic se muestra como completo, ya que cada capítulo que suba no tendrá que ver con el anterior o con el que sigue; no sé el número de capítulos que subiré, ya que como serán situaciones de "vida diaria", puede que sean muchos o, quizás solo hasta que la imaginación ya no me dé. Nos leemos al final.**_

* * *

**1**

Draco se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre el sillón, había sido un día agotador en el trabajo y lo único que quería tras una larga jornada, era ver un poco de televisión, comer, disfrutar de Hermione y dormir. Exactamente en ese orden.

Dio un gran bostezo y se puso a buscar el control remoto en los rincones del sillón, pero sin éxito, miró con pereza a su alrededor y lo encontró sobre el televisor, se llevó una mano a la cara recordando a Hermione cuando habían discutido sobre el mejor lugar para dejar el dichoso aparato: _"Aquí es donde debe estar, no enterrado en el sillón"_, le había dicho, pero a pesar de su severidad y tono mandón, Draco seguía dejando el control enterrado en el sillón y, cuando no se daba cuenta, Hermione insistía en dejarlo sobre el televisor.

Se levantó de mala gana y tomó el control. Todavía le costaba utilizarlo, pero Hermione le había marcado los botones más importantes: encendido, volumen y el cambio de canal. Pero eso era lo más básico, ya que había todo un mundo en el televisor, cosas que a Draco aún le sorprendían, y que para poder acceder a ellas tenía que saber utilizar el bendito control. Hermione le había hecho un manual por supuesto, en el que especificaba el uso completo del control remoto y también del televisor ¡minuciosamente detallado!

Draco se lo había agradecido, la había llenado de besos y caricias. Claro está que nunca leyó el manual y tampoco lo leería.

Draco levantó sus pies y los apoyó sobre la mesita de centro, encendió la televisión y sintonizó un canal cualquiera, estaban pasando _El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo_, rezaba el televisor. La dejó porque aparecía un mago, le daba curiosidad saber qué imaginaban los muggles sobre ellos.

—¡Hermione ven a ver esto! —Le gritó al segundo piso, en el que debía estar enfrascada escribiendo— Hay un mago, pero no usa varita, en vez de eso tiene un báculo —Dio una carcajada y agregó en voz baja:— …Estos muggles —Volvió a soltar una risilla—.

—¡…En un minuto! —Le respondió ella—.

Draco enarcó una ceja y dio una fugaz mirada hacia la escalera, pero siguió pendiente de la película, luego de unos minutos desvió la vista al resto del sillón. Ya quería que llegara Hermione y se acurrucara a su lado, subiera sus piernas por sobre las de él y le acariciara los brazos mientras veían la película, él le acariciaría las piernas.

Pero ya iba por la mitad de la película y su sitio en el sillón seguía vacío. Draco frunció los labios.

—¡Vamos Hermione! —Volvió a gritarle—.

—¡Si, ya voy! —Le respondió con tono algo exasperado—.

Draco habría subido al segundo piso, levantado a Hermione de su escritorio y traído al sillón para que vieran la película, pero no lo hizo, en otra ocasión si, pero esta vez estaba muy interesado en la película. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo el mago le caía bastante bien.

Poco a poco fue haciéndose más hacia adelante en el sillón, acercándose más al televisor mientras su expectación crecía. El mago se enfrentaría con la Bestia enorme, solo para salvar al resto. Que valiente y tonto le había parecido a Draco; pensaba en lo mucho que le habría gustado a Hermione y todo lo que habría dicho al respecto, pero de pronto… La pantalla se había vuelto azul.

—No… —Musitó al principio— no… —Volvió a repetir— ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿qué paso?!—.

Draco se puso a buscar frenéticamente el control remoto, pero no estaba. Se puso de pie y lo encontró, se había sentado sobre él y algo se había accionado por error.

—¡Maldición…! —Empezó a apretar botones desesperado— …no vayas a morir Gandalf —Llamó al mago por su nombre con apremio—.

Pero, aunque Draco se esforzaba por arreglar el televisor, la pantalla seguía azul. Se enfureció, tomó la varita y la aventó contra el televisor, pensando que eso funcionaria, pero solo logró que la televisión diera un chirrido horrible y en vez de pantalla azul se mostraran puntitos blancos y grises. Ya viendo todo perdido, hizo lo único que podía hacer.

—¡Hermione! ¡El televisor se descompuso otra vez!—.

Gritó malhumorado y escondió la varita apenas escuchó sus pasos. Draco se enojó más viendo la celeridad con la que aparecía.

—Vaya, no te has tardado esta vez —Le dijo Draco, Hermione frunció los labios—.

—Y parece que tú has vuelto a estropear el televisor… No puedo escribir con ese ruido ¿has ocupado el manual que te deje? —No le dio tiempo para contestar— Claro que no, en vez de eso has ocupado la varita—.

Draco la miró con altivez unos segundos, Hermione tenía la desaprobación marcada en sus ojos castaños. Pero Draco no le sostuvo la mirada, agachó la cabeza arrepentido y le tendió el control remoto.

—Arréglalo por favor —Le pidió— …El mago estuvo apunto de hacer algo muy estúpido —Se contuvo de decir que realmente quería saber si seguía vivo—.

Hermione que estaba con el ceño fruncido, lo relajó.

—Está bien —Le dijo con un tono más dócil. Draco sonrió—.

Draco vio como Hermione apretó uno o dos botones y el televisor volvía a la normalidad, pero la película ya había terminado. Draco dejó caer los hombros alicaído.

—Si hubieses ido a la página 3, párrafo 2 del manual que te hice, no te habrías perdido la película—.

Draco se sentó molesto en el sillón y miró con impaciencia a Hermione.

—Ven acá —Le dijo tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella. Hermione cayó sobre sus piernas con una ligera exclamación de sorpresa— ¿…pagina 3, párrafo 2? Francamente no entiendo cómo estoy contigo—.

Y Hermione en vez de mostrarse ofendida, sonrió. Draco sintió una presión de urgencia en su entrepierna y la besó, apretó a Hermione contra su cuerpo aferrando su muslo con una mano y su cabello con la otra, quizás con más fuerza de la que debía, pero Hermione no se quejó, en cambio, le mordió el labio y sintió como ella comenzaba a desabotonarle la camisa sin soltar su boca.

Draco aún con los ojos cerrados, tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. Eso si lo sabía hacer, como tantas otra veces ya lo había hecho.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿les gustó la idea? Creo que estas situaciones son magníficas, e imaginar a Draco en este mundo muggle me llama demasiado la atención. Serán capítulos cortos nuevamente. **DEJENME LAS SITUACIONES COTIDIANAS EN LAS QUE LES GUSTARÍA VER A DRACO, PUEDE QUE ESCOJA ALGUNA Y LA ESCRIBA ;) **_

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	2. 2

_**Muy bien, veamos si con este segundo capítulo capto más su atención y se animan a dejar review, de cualquier forma no abandonaré el fic, me gusta demasiado la idea! Los dejo con el cap, nos leemos al final.**_

* * *

**2**

Draco silvaba una canción mientras preparaba la cena de su hijo, que esperaba en la mesa con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, como si refunfuñara. La radio estaba puesta y Hermione leía El Profeta mientras tomaba una taza de té, de tanto en tanto le daba una mirada de soslayo al pequeño.

—Aquí tienes, hice los huevos exactamente como te gustan —Le dijo Draco tendiéndole el plato—.

—Gracias pá —Le respondió recibiendo el plato—.

Draco se sentó en la mesa y tomó el diario muggle tratando de disimular lo mucho que le irritaba que lo llamara _"pá"_, recordaba lo formal que era él con sus padres cuando tenía su edad y que jamás se le habría ocurrido llamar así a su padre. Quizás él tenía la culpa por ser tan blandengue o la culpa la tenían sus compañeros de escuela o los programas de televisión que veía. De cualquier forma prefería que el chiquillo fuera mas él mismo, a que se pareciera a Draco de pequeño. Se le quedó viendo, esperando a que le dijera algo, pero quién se dio cuenta no fue su hijo sino que Hermione.

—Creo que tu padre espera que le digas lo deliciosa que está la cena que te preparó —Le dijo bajando un poco el diario— …Le encanta que escuche como lo felicitas por su comida—.

Draco sonrió por lo bajo y se dedicó a mirar el diario, ya estaba acostumbrado a que las imágenes se quedaran estáticas.

—No sé de qué hablas, solo quiero saber si le gustó —Dijo él haciéndose el desentendido, pero su hijo no contestó—.

—Al parecer no le gustó —Le respondió Hermione levantando las cejas—.

Pero nuevamente su hijo no dijo nada, no dio ni una sonrisa por escuchar esos pequeños diálogos divertidos entre sus padres. Draco lo miró preocupado, preguntándose qué podría poner tan triste a un niño de 9 años.

—¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿todo bien en el colegio? —Le preguntó Hermione dejando de lado el diario—.

—Si… —Musitó él en respuesta—.

Hermione se le quedó viendo y luego miró a Draco, él le devolvió la mirada dándole a entender que no sabía más que ella. Su hijo suspiró y los miró a ambos.

—Está bien… Es que… Me molestan en el colegio—.

Draco apretó los labios y miró enfurecido a Hermione, diciéndole de manera silenciosa de que ella era la culpable, ya que él no quería que su hijo fuera a un colegio muggle antes de ir a Hogwarts. Hermione le dio una mirada de advertencia, de que no era el momento para discutir aquello.

—¿Quiénes son? —Le preguntó Draco, como si pidiera nombres y direcciones para ir a ajustar cuentas. Hermione le enarcó una ceja— …Quiero decir ¿son amigos tuyos? ¿se peliaron?—.

—No, no somos amigos, y solo es… —Agachó la vista avergonzado— …Es una niña—.

—¿Una niña? —Preguntó Draco con sorpresa— ¿es de tu salón? ¿Quién…? —Pero Hermione lo cortó con una negación de cabeza—.

—No importa, es solo una niña estúpida —Dijo el pequeño enterrando el tenedor con demasiada fuerza sobre una papa—.

—Pero… ¿por qué te molesta? —Le preguntó Hermione sin entender, Draco sabía bien porqué, su hijo era un niño adorable, muy lejos de parecerse al niño que fue él— ¿no has sido malo con ella, verdad?—.

Su hijo se la quedó mirando horrorizado, como si no se atreviese a hacer algo así, ir en contra de todo lo que ellos le habían enseñado. Draco miró de la misma forma a su mujer.

—Por supuesto que no Hermione—.

—Lo sé —Dijo ella sin alterarse—, pero no está demás preguntar—.

—No, claro que no má… Es ella quien es mala conmigo—.

Hermione y Draco se miraron, se daban cuenta que su hijo trataba de esconder la desazón que le causaba esa niña.

—¿Y de qué forma es mala contigo? ¿es grosera? —Preguntó Hermione con tiento, su hijo asintió—.

—¿Te ha pegado? —Quiso saber Draco que fue mas abrupto en su pregunta—.

—No, por supuesto que no —Respondió el pequeño con rapidez y levantando los ojos— …Es solo una niña—.

—A mi me pegó una niña en el colegio, y en ese entonces yo era mayor que tú —Le dijo Draco con seriedad, Hermione no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa, él se dio cuenta— …Aunque tengo que agregar que era de mi misma edad, y no me dolió mucho —Hermione acentuó más su sonrisa—.

—¿De verdad pá? —El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. Draco asintió— …Bueno, ella no me ha pegado, pero —Tomó aire y empezó a sacarse del pecho todo lo que se había guardado con tanto celo— …dice que mi pelo parece un montón de alambres torcido, que es horrible y que soy un sabelotodo, además de que mis amigos son unos tontos… ¡La odio! —Terminó por decir y se sonrojó—.

Draco observó a su hijo en silencio. No era porque el fuera su padre, pero lo consideraba realmente lindo. Su cabello no era tan rubio como el de él, pero era mucho más claro que el de Hermione y definitivamente había heredado las formas de su cabello, pero más definido, también tenía sus ojos. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que su hijo eran tan sabelotodo como su madre y ella le había dicho hasta el cansancio que si sabía la respuesta a algo no debía callarse... Podía entender que eso molestase a otros niños.

Draco suspiró, entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero fue Hermione quién comenzó a decírselo a su hijo.

—A veces cuando le gustamos a alguien, esa persona puede hacer cosas muy estúpidas para llamar su atención —Dijo Hermione y le dio una elocuente mirada a Draco, él se aclaró la garganta abochornado—.

—Tu madre tiene razón. Hay personas que no entienden sus sentimientos o les temen —Trató de no mirar a Hermione, a sus años sentía que tenía la cara ardiendo— …Por eso se comportan como niños malos, en este caso, en este caso sería una niña mala—.

—¿Tú te comportaste como un niño malo? ¿por eso te pegó una niña? —Le preguntó su hijo con voz baja, como si no pudiese creerlo. Hermione dio una risotada—.

—Si, ja ja —Le dijo Draco a su mujer, pero luego se dirigió a su hijo— …Cuando seas mayor te contaré esa historia, ahora a ocuparnos de esa niña—.

—Tú eras esa niña ¿verdad má? —Le preguntó a Hermione sin hacerle caso a su padre. Hermione volvió a reír viendo la expresión de Draco. Asintió—.

—Mira —Comenzó a decirle ella— …quizás a esta niña no le gustas y solo quiere ser tu amiga, pero no sabe cómo. Se amable con ella aunque… —Draco la interrumpió—.

—¿Aunque lo este molestando? —Terminó por ella en una pregunta sarcástica— …Si la amabilidad no sirve, un pequeño escarmiento no estaría mal —Hermione le dio una dura mirada, pero Draco no se retractó— ¿Qué…? A mi me sirvió, aunque pensándolo mejor, más de un escarmiento estaría bien, yo fui un poco… difícil—.

Hermione sonrió.

—Quizás… pero tú sabrás qué hacer hijo ¿quieres ser su amigo? —Le preguntó ella corriendo uno de sus rizos—.

—No sé si quiera —Respondió cruzándose de brazos, pero se volvió a sonrojar—.

—Bueno, sigue nuestros consejos, ya veremos qué pasara—.

—Ya es tarde, es mejor que te vayas a la cama —Le dijo de pronto Draco mirando el reloj, su hijo hizo lo mismo—.

—No es tan tarde, lo que pasa es que quieres quedarte a solas con má —Le dijo él con el ceño fruncido—.

Draco rió y a Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas, le dio una mirada de advertencia.

—Cómo crees… ya, a la cama y antes lávate los dientes, ya sabes cuán importante es. Tu abuelo te lo recuerda cada vez que te ve —Draco entornó los ojos dando a entender lo cansado que lo tenía el tema y Hermione le lanzó un trozo de papa del plato sin acabar de su hijo—.

—¿Está siendo un niño malo? —Le preguntó su hijo a Hermione—.

—No, tu padre hace mucho que dejó de ser un niño malo —Le respondió con una sonrisa, pero sin mirar al pequeño, tenía unos ojos sonrientes clavados en los de Draco—.

* * *

_Si, no quise darle un nombre al hijo, mas adelante lo haré. Este capítulo me gustó especialmente por que toco un tema delicado de manera sutil, el bullyng, y también el cómo reaccionan Hermione y Draco, quienes vivieron de primera mano las consecuencias de molestar y ser molestados en el colegio. Así mismo menciono el que a las mujeres no se les debe de subestimar, Draco me ayuda recordando cuando Hermione lo golpeó en el colegio (soy feminista ¿no lo han notado ya por mi manera de escribir?). Otro punto importante (que no sé si trabaje en otro capítulo) es el cuánto le molesta a Draco que su hijo asista a un colegio muggle y que ha sido motivo de discusión con Hermione, pero que de todas formas accede, por el amor que le tiene a su mujer, que está de manera implícita. Me despido agradeciendo a quienes me dejaron review: _**LovingDraco, CarVere24, Cris James, AdrianaB, pichonsito23 y ****Guest.** _Gracias por la sintonía y sus animosas palabras, un beso para ustedes._

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


	3. 3

**3**

—¡Hermione! —Gritó Draco hacia el primer piso apenas entró en la habitación— ¡este pulgoso está en la cama otra vez!—.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Crookshanks y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que con ese gesto se bajara de la cama, pero el gato con toda su insolencia, solo se estiró y comenzó a lamerse una pata. Draco apretó los labios y bajó al primer piso como un huracán.

—Esa bola de pelo se burla de mí —Masculló mirando hacia arriba—.

—¿Estás hablando solo? —Le preguntó Hermione desde la cocina— ¿o sigues peleando con Crookshanks?—.

—Si ja ja, búrlate. Pero te lo digo, ese gato no quiere reconocer mi autoridad ¡...Que vivo aquí también!—.

Draco miró hacia la cocina y escuchó una pequeña risilla de Hermione. A ella le causaba gracia, pero a él no. Era como si ese bendito gato le recordara a todo momento que él no era más que alguien transitorio, y que no había sitio para él en la casa de su ama. Por eso en cada lugar que se sentaba Draco, Crookshanks llegaba detrás para ocuparlo.

Irritado, fue a sentarse al sillón para leer el diario, tenía pensado hacerlo en la cama, pero ya ni modo. Pasó las páginas hacia la sección de Quidditch cuando sintió un leve sonido en la escalera, casi imperceptible. Rápidamente bajó el diario para encontrarse con los ambarinos ojos de su némesis.

—No te atrevas —Le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, amenazador— Lo digo en serio—.

Pero Crookshanks, ágil, se subió rápidamente a sus piernas y se le quedó viendo sin ninguna intención de moverse.

—Voy a llamar a Hermione —Le dijo Draco— Te lo advierto… —Pero el gato no se veía preocupado, maulló un poco y se acomodó en su regazo. Draco se puso furioso— ¡Ya! ¡es suficiente! ¡sal de aquí bola de pelos!—.

Draco abrió mucho su boca para llamar a Hermione cuando se atragantó repentinamente, con cara de asco comenzó a pasarse los dedos por los labios y la lengua. A pesar de todo el escándalo Crookshanks seguía en su sitio.

—¿Qué paso? —Preguntó Hermione sin entender los gestos que hacía Draco—.

—Es tu gato, no para de molestarme… me tiene lleno de pelo, acabo de tragarme uno —Hermione rió— …No sé quién bota más pelo, si tú o él—.

Hermione lo miró divertida, tomó a Crookshanks y lo sostuvo en sus brazos. Miró a su gato a la cara y comenzó a hablarle.

—No le hagas caso, solo está celoso de nuestro maravilloso pelo —Le dijo— y también está un poco malhumorado por ir de vacaciones con mis padres ¿no? —Terminó por dirigirse a Draco—.

Hermione no esperó respuesta y se fue al segundo piso con Crookshanks en los brazos. Draco se puso en pie y la siguió, no podía negar del todo lo que había dicho Hermione, pero no quería que se confundiera ni pensara que le desagradaban sus padres. Maldijo su maldito genio.

—Claro que no es por tus padres —Le dijo, Hermione acariciaba a Crookshanks en la cama, lo miró—, y por supuesto que no estoy celoso ni de tu pelo ni el de ese felpudo —Se tiró en la cama junto a ella y le acarició la espalda— ¿no has visto bien mi pelo? Los celosos son ustedes. —Consiguió sacarle una sonrisa, pero rápidamente volvió a su semblante serio— Está bien, puede que esté malhumorado por las vacaciones, pero es solo por que iremos a la playa y sabes que detesto la arena, el sol y el mar… Es simplemente antihigiénico —Draco sacó la lengua en un gesto de asco y Hermione volvió a sonreír—.

—No tiene que ver con mis padres ¿estás seguro? —Le volvió a preguntar no del todo convencida—.

—Claro que no, si así fuera te lo diría, lo sabes —Le dijo con franqueza—.

Hermione le dio un beso rápido, pero profundo en los labios, se separó de él y le sonrió, pero la sangre de Draco ya había comenzado a calentarse y un solo beso no era suficiente. Volvió a besarla, con lentitud hasta que Hermione subiera de intensidad, y lo hizo. Draco, que aún tenía la mano en su espalda, la atrajo hacia si para que quedara sobre él y sentirla sobre sus caderas, pero un fuerte maullido y una sensación de dolor los interrumpió.

—¿Pero qué…? —Preguntó Draco mirando hacia sus pies—.

Y se encontró a Crookshanks ensartado con sus diminutas garras a su pantalón. Se habían olvidado de él al completo, y entre tanto ajetreo debían de haberlo aplastado. De todas formas Draco lo miró con ojos envenenados y se contuvo de darle una patada.

—¡Vete de aquí! ¡chu! —Le dijo, pero ya no importaba, Hermione se estaba incorporando— …hey hey ¿a dónde vas?—.

Hermione se inclinó y le dio un beso, Draco se dio cuenta que sus labios seguían con el mismo calor. Trató de tomarla, pero ella fue más rápida.

—Más tarde, quiero darte algo —Le dijo tomando un artefacto negro de la mesita de noche—.

—Listo —Le dijo recibiéndolo y dejándolo en la misma mesita— Ahora ven aquí—.

Hermione rió y tomó un poco de distancia.

—Déjame explicarte primero, mañana tendrás que salir a comprar solo y no podremos comunicarnos por lechuza—.

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —Draco se incorporó también y tuvo especial cuidado de pasar a llevar a Croockshanks con un almohadón, ignoró por completo su fuerte maullido y que lo botó de la cama— ¿y qué tengo que comprar?—.

Hermione le dio una mala mirada, pero comenzó a explicarle luego de darle con el mismo almohadón a él en la cara. Draco lo tomó fingiendo que estaba agradecido y apoyó la cabeza.

—Mañana irás a una tienda muggle a comprar la ropa necesaria para la playa, no tienes bañador, no tienes shorts, lentes de sol, filtro solar… —Comenzó a enumerar Hermione y Draco entornó los ojos—.

—Okey okey ¿qué más?—.

Hermione frunció los labios, se daba cuenta de que a Draco le importaba muy poco lo que le decía, estaba claro que quería pasar pronto a tenerla a ella entre los brazos, en vez de ese almohadón.

—No podré acompañarte por que tengo trabajo y mis vacaciones comienzan pasado mañana a diferencia tuya que comenzaron hoy. Por lo mismo te compré un celular —Le volvió a tender el artefacto negro y aplanado— …De esta forma podrás enviarme fotografías y escribirme o llamarme, sin necesidad de utilizar lechuza—.

Draco revisó el aparato, lo encendió y un leve "oh" se escapó de sus labios. Hermione comenzó a hablarle de cómo sacar fotografías, como enviarlas y cómo llamar por teléfono.

—Ahora fíjate bien, en WhatsApp tienes varios contactos que te agregué, pero solo tienes que enviarme mensajes a mí por el momento —Hermione le volvió a mostrar una pequeña esfera con su imagen— ¿Ves? Esa soy yo, al lado aparece mi nombre—.

—Ya, lo entendí —Le dijo con seguridad, porque de verdad creía haber entendido todo—.

Tomó el teléfono de sus manos, volvió a guardarlo, se levantó de la cama con rapidez, tomó sin ninguna delicadeza a Crookshanks de la cama y lo aventó fuera de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se volvió a ver a Hermione que lo miraba entre divertida, molesta y asombrada.

—No te atrevas a abrir esa boca si no es para tu placer y el mío —Le dijo antes de sacarse la camiseta. Hermione lo miró y se mordió el labio—.

Draco, aún más entusiasmado, se posó sobre ella. Sin despegar sus ojos de los de Hermione, separó ligeramente sus piernas y tomó sus muslos con fuerza atrayéndola. Hermione recorrió su torso con las manos y se aferró a sus hombros con tanta fuerza como Draco tomaba sus muslos. Crookshanks maullaba al otro lado de la puerta, pero fue Hermione quien lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Draco sonrió y besó ávidamente su cuello.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Al día siguiente Draco estaba de tan buen humor que podría haber tomado en brazos a Crookshanks y besarlo en su peluda cara. Así de bien se sentía. Ni siquiera estaba molesto o irritado por encontrarse en una tienda muggle.

Con una sonrisa tomó el celular que le había regalado Hermione, una fotografía de ambos aparecía como fondo de pantalla, no tenía movimiento como las fotografías mágicas, pero aún así le gustaba. Volvió a guardarlo.

Rápidamente se puso a buscar las cosas que necesitaba para el viaje, escogió 3 camisetas, un short y al menos 4 trajes de baño. Draco miró todo y se dijo que con eso bastaría, se dirigió a los probadores.

Lo que primero hizo fue probarse los bañadores, partió por el que menos le gustaba, uno bastante suelto y largo, de color rojo. No le agradaba. Decidió probarse uno un poco más ajustado de color azul petróleo.

—Si, estos colores si me quedan bien... Espera —Se dijo tomándo unos lentes de solq ue había escogido— ...Si, ahora si—.

Con ese conjunto se sentía mucho mejor y tenía que reconocer que se veía bastante bien. Draco sacó el celular de su ropa y decidió tomarse unas fotos para enviárselas a Hermione. Sacó fotos de espalda, de frente, de costado. Se sonreía con picardía cada vez que cambiaba de pose pensando en lo que diría Hermione cuando las viera. Comenzó a enviarlas a dónde aparecía su nombre, se las arregló para enviarlas con un mensaje: _"¿ya te imaginas conmigo en la playa?"_.

Dejó el teléfono a un lado y comenzó a cambiarse de bañador; de pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar y a vibrar insistentemente. Eran mensajes que estaba recibiendo. Draco volvió a sonreírse pensando en que sus fotos ciertamente habían encendido la imaginación de Hermione. Pero cuando Draco se miró en el espejo y vio como le quedaba el bañador más ajustado con forma de boxer en color verde, se dijo que con aquello si la enloquecería. Se volvió a sacar fotografías, pero esta vez un poco más atrevidas, bajando ligeramente el bañador por la parte delantera, solo para ser sugerente.

Las envió.

**°.°.°.°.°.°.°.°**

Draco se dejó caer con una sonrisa satisfecha en su sillón, había decidido que solo cuando estuviera en su casa revisaría los cientos de mensajes que le había enviado Hermione, que para su sorpresa no dejaban de llegar.

Pero cuando comenzó a revisar los mensajes la sonrisa se le fue apagando del rostro. Había un montón de gente que no conocía que le había escrito. Mujeres que le comentaban con unas caritas sonrojadas, tapándose los ojos y con llamas lo bien que se veía y que claramente se imaginaban con él en la playa, pero también había hombres comentando furiosos, que lo trataban de sin vergüenza y roba mujeres.

—¿Qué rayos? —Se dijo sin entender— ¿Dónde están los mensajes de Hermione?—.

En ese momento aparecía Hermione con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas en la puerta de la casa. Draco podría haber dicho que venía de correr una maratón o de que se había partido de risa hace solo unos momentos.

—¿Por qué no me has contestado el teléfono? —Se echó a reír y Draco frunció los labios molesto— Tus fotos están increíbles, no me mal entiendas, pero… ¡Las enviaste al grupo de vecinos Draco! —Se volvió a echar a reír y se dejó caer junto a él—.

—¿Que yo hice qué? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz mirando con terror el teléfono—.

—Tuve que pedir permiso en el trabajo para venir… Sabía que no habías entendido del todo mi explicación del uso del teléfono, pero nunca imaginé que enviarías esas fotos a la primera oportunidad—.

Hermione se echó a reír otra vez y Draco, a pesar del tremendo error que había cometido y de ser el hazmerreír del lugar en el que vivía, rió junto con ella.

—Dame el teléfono, voy a borrarlas —Le dijo Hermione tras calmarse, pero se quedó como paralizada unos segundos—.

—¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Tengo que preocuparme?—.

Pero Hermione no le contestó, tomó su propio teléfono y comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad con una sonrisa. Draco entendió que no iba a borrar las fotos.

—Velo tu mismo. Voy a dejar las fotografías si no te importa —Le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se fue a la puerta— Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero cuando vuelva quiero ver personalmente como te quedan esos trajes de baño, especialmente el verde —Le guiño un ojo y desapareció—.

Draco medio sonriente, medio avergonzado se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde había salido Hermione. Tomó su teléfono y vio el mensaje que había enviado ella al grupo: _"lamento los enfados y los suspiros que causaron las fotos de mi novio, no fue intencional, me las enviaba a mí, pero se equivocó. Espero que tengan unas vacaciones tan buenas como las que tendré yo"_.

Draco dejó el teléfono en la mesa y volvió a sonreír. No serían unas malas vacaciones después de todo.

* * *

_Me he sonreído mucho escribiendo este capítulo, apenas lo imaginé tuve que darle forma. Puede que me demore en actualizar este fic como puede que no me tome nada, por que como ya he dicho, son capítulos inconexos, depende de como vaya mi imaginación. Muchas gracias a quienes tienen la historia en alerta y favoritos, pero por sobre todo a quien me dejan review:_ **Cris James, Guest, CarVere24, Guest, Guest, Alex Pani y FerAmayaSnape. Gracias infinitas y a los Guest... escriban un nombre, ¿si? un beso.**

**Si llegaste hasta aquí y te gustó lo que leíste, déjame un review. Detrás de cada obra hay una gran imaginación y creatividad que son necesarias para crear y escribir un fic ¡cuesta un montón!, pero dejar un review no cuesta nada ;)**

**_C o_** r** N**e _L_ **_i_**_a_ _**E **s_ c **i** p **I** ó_ **N**_


End file.
